An Icy Awakening
by HarasMent3012
Summary: Amy and Ty have a fight and Amy drives off a bridge into a river. sorry for the bad summery. First fanfic.Rated because of hints of suicidal thoughts. Reviews appreciated


**An Icy Awakening**

The night was calm and peaceful with a thin layer of ice on the footpath. He jogged through the park carefully, as not to slip on the slick surface. He paused on the bridge, absorbing the feeling of the sharp, biting wind cutting through his clothes, stinging his skin. He turned his vibrant emerald gaze to the water rushing below him.

'I wonder what that water would feel like if I-'

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of tires screeching, trying to find grip on frozen road.

He watched, as if in slow motions, as the driver couldn't gain control of the car and crashed through the side of the bridge, plunging into the icy water that was sitting there, just waiting to claim a life.

He stood there in shock, waiting for what he had just seen to sink in.

'_Well,' _He thought wryly. _'It seems that I'll find out what that water feels like after all… Just not as I had imagined it.'_

He hurriedly removed his heavy jacket and shoes as he watched the roof of the car disappear below the inky black. Giving no thought to he dangers to himself, he dived into the river where had last seen the car.

The red Monaro was completely filled with water. The driver unmoving. He quickly opened the door, worked her out of the seatbelt and swam to the surface, breathing in great gulps of air. _'Please let me save her…'_

He chanted in his head as he pulled the woman onto the bank of the river.

He placed his ear on her chest on his fingers on her neck, feeling for breath and a pulse.

"No, no… Come on!" He muttered to himself as he began breathing air into her lungs and pumping her heart, willing life into her. After what seemed like hour's later, he felt her heart start and heard her struggling to breathe. He quickly pulled away and turned her onto her side, helping her empty her lungs of water. As she coughed up the water and sucked in lung-fulls of air she began to shake and cry. The man pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Shh… It's alright, I've got you now." He murmured to her soothingly. "Th- Th-" She began as she started shivering violently, her teeth clashing loudly together. "Thank-you."

He held her tighter to him as cried, laying her head in the hollow of his shoulder. He stroked her back, trying to warm her with his body heat.

"Come on," He said softly, standing up and carrying her gently against his chest. "You're freezing; we need to get you warm." He carefully began to tread back up to the bridge.

He slipped on his shoes and slowly bent down to pick up his jacket. As he straightened up he placed it over her shoulders, gently her hair back from her face. When he met her grey eyes her froze. _'I know those eyes.'_

"A-Amy?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Ty?!" She replied in surprise, her eyes widening.

"Oh my God, Amy! What were you doing?" If possible he held her even closer to his chest. "I almost lost you." He added quietly, tears running tracks down his cheeks.

"I don't know," she started sobbing quietly. "All I remember is trying to block out the pain that thinking of _us _caused and then the next thing I knew I was crashing through the side of the bridge, trying to gain control of the car."

"Oh, Amy, I'm so sorry!" His voice was muffled in her hair. 'I didn't mean what I said. I was jealous and angry. I couldn't stand seeing you dancing so closely with another guy, especially Matt, one of your best friends who you know has had a crush on you for the past two years. It… It made me feel as if my heart was being torn in two and I took out my pain and anger on you…"

"It's okay, Ty… I understand. I felt the same way when I say you dancing with Ashley. I couldn't believe that you said that you loved me, always had and always will, and then leave me to go and dance so tightly with her. That's why I was dancing with Matt. Please, forgive me? I love you so much!" She began sobbing again.

"Shh, Amy. It's all right. There is nothing for me to forgive. I am the one who should be begging for your forgiveness. If it wasn't for my jealousy and stupidity, you wouldn't have been so hurt and run away from me. I almost lost you Amy." He repeated, as if the fact was still trying to sink in. "I love you Amy. Only you. For now and forever." He murmured as he caught her lips with his and sealed their love with a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
